The Talk
by twilight.foreverJB
Summary: Bella visits Jacob. He decides to have an important talk with her about her and Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **I was the co-author on this story. It was mainly written by my younger sister. Please Review I know she'd love it. This is the first thing she's written that she wanted to post._

_**Disclaimer: **We do not own twilight, however much we wish we did_

* * *

_**The Talk**_

**Bella's POV**

I drove my way to La Push glad that Edward had finally allowed me to go and see Jacob. When I got to his house he ran out to great me like usual. He immediately wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"Can't breath Jake," I panted out.

"Forgot, sorry Bells," he chuckled. "What do you want to do today?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied shrugging. "What ever you were doing before."

"Well actually I was planning on going to the beach." He replied nonchalantly.

"Sounds great!" I said enthusiastically. It had been a while since I had been to the beach. I missed watching the waves come crashing in to the shore. It was a very calming place. We walked down the beach in a companionable silence.

"So where are your blood suckers?" he asked me. I would have been annoyed with him for calling them that but I could here the smile in his voice.

"Camping" I said gesturing air quotes. He laughed. I was very glad he was in one of his good moods. That made it easier for me to tell him the reason for my visit. I had yet to tell anyone that I was engaged to Edward but Jake was my best friend, he deserved to know first.

"What brings you out here?" he asks curios.

"Can't I just come to visit anymore?" I said with a mock hurt look on my face. He laughed. "Actually I came to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up?" He asked. I just stared at the ground and continued walking for a minute trying to figure out how best to approach the situation.

"Well." I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to marry Edward." I said. So much for leading up to it. I mentally cursed myself. I immediately looked at my feet. When he didn't answer I became concerned and peeked up at him from beneath my lashes. He just looked shocked. I gave him time to process what I said not wanting to interrupt his thinking. Emotions on his face flickered by so fast I barley had time to identify them. Finally he settled on a smile.

"Your truly happy with him." It was not a question but I nodded anyways. He paused momentarily, contemplating. "Then I'm happy for you." I smiled and released the breath I did not realize I was holding. "If you do ever change your mind Bella, I'll be waiting."

"I know," I replied, "Thank you. For being so understanding, I mean."

"I know you love him Bella. I can see that now. I'm sorry it took me so long. But I will always love you Bella, never forget that." I smiled and nodded, at a loss for words. We sat in silence for a little while staring at the water.

"I should go back," I finally said with a sigh.

"No please don't know more serious talk. Lets just go to my garage or go for a ride on our bikes."

"Let's go for a ride, we haven't gone in ages." I replied, easily giving in to his demands. We walked around to his garage and pulled out our bikes. We threw them in to the back of my truck and drove out to out usual spot for biking. I heard Jake sigh softly as we passed the cliff that I had jumped off of not long ago. When we finally got to where we could start to ride Jake quickly walked around to the back of my truck and easily lifted both motorcycles and placed them on the ground gently with a smug smile on his face.

"Stupid werewolf," I grumbled quietly. He just laughed while I glared at him.

"Come on Bells, we don't have all day." he said. I smiled and hopped on my bike starting it. I smiled at the roar of the engine that used to intimidate me so much before. I revved the engine slightly and then kicked it in to gear. I took off down the familiar path closely followed by Jake. I looked over at him as he caught up and smiled. I quickly looked back ahead of me so I wouldn't fall. Edward would not be happy if I came back concussed. And Alice would definitely not be happy if I managed to get any kind of scar on me for my wedding pictures. We traveled along the paths for half on hour before racing back to my truck. Naturally Jake won. He threw the bikes back in to my truck and hopped in.

"Bella?" he said suddenly with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"This marriage with Edward. He's going to change you after?" he asked. He still did not seem angry but I could see that this was difficult for him.

"Yes." I said staring straight out the front of the car.

"Okay," He said simply. Then he got a mischievous glint in his eye and I became slightly concerned. "And it will be the same as a regular marriage?" I immediately blushed bright red, understanding what he was getting at. I could only nod. He chuckled at my reaction.

We were silent for a few minutes when suddenly Jake said "You know Bella, he's really old."

"He's 17." I said automatically.

"No, he's like 100." he said.

"What's your point Jake." I said not understanding where he was going with this conversation, but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"He's like a 100 year-old virgin." he stated chuckling.

"Shut-up Jake," I said shoving him gently, knowing better then to try to cause any damage. I thought it was cute that Edward was still a virgin.

"And wouldn't all of him be old" he said.

"Gross Jake! Edward is perfect!" I yelled at him. At least what I has seen of him was. I thought of his perfectly chiselled body and smiled. We lapsed once again in to silence each thinking about different things. My mind was on Edward obviously. We got back to his house and unloaded the bikes back in to his garage. I sat down in the front seat of his car when he suddenly broke the silence again.

"Bella!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Your sick," he said laughing. I looked at him confused.

"I have no idea what your talking about Jake." I said glaring at him confused. He stopped laughing only long enough to answer me.

"Your going to have sex with a dead guy!" he exclaimed. I looked at him shocked "Do you know what they call that? Necrophilia!" he seemed proud of his new revelation.

"Jake that is absolutely not true!" I exclaimed. "I don't know how you even come up with this crap!" I sighed angrily. He just laughed.

I left Jake's house an hour after that conversation. The rest of my time there he worked on the engine of my truck and told me about how Quil was doing. He was still a little bit freaked out about imprinting on a two year old but he was doing great. He was spending a lot of time with the Claire and her parents were starting to understand that he meant no harm.

As I drove home I thought of Edward. We were in our meadow and he was shirtless and as beautiful as ever. I pulled him closer and took off his pants to reveal a shrivelled… I shook my head. "God damn it Jake!" I yelled to no one. I drove home and got out of my truck. I noticed that Charlie was still not back from his camping trip. I quickly made him some dinner and tried not to think of my conversation with Jake. "100 year-old virgin," I scoffed quietly to no one. So much for not thinking about it, I sighed inwardly. Right a dinner was ready Charlie walked in the door. He walked right in to the kitchen obviously smelling the food right as he came in the door.

"How was your day?" he asked me as he sat at the table.

"Great," I replied, "I went to Jake's. He played with my engine." Charlie almost spit his milk out.

"He did what!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, I know nothing about cars." I said shocked at his outburst. He just smiled and shook his head. We ate the rest of the meal in silence. After I washed the dishes and went upstairs to see if Edward was back yet. Fortunately he was waiting for me in his usual spot on the rocking chair. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. He smile and gave me a chaste kiss. And sat me on his lap.

"Did you have fun hunting?" I asked him snuggling against his cold marble touch.

"Yes, You went over to Jacobs." It was not a question but he did not seem upset. He stiffened only slightly when I nodded. "What did you talk about."

Thinking of our conversation from earlier I blushed deep red. "Nothing." I said hoping he would let it go. I looked up at him to see he was raising one eyebrow but he said nothing. I just smiled searching for a subject change.

"Fine don't tell me. You'll probably say it in your sleep anyways." he said half kidding

"I will not" I replied childishly sticking my tongue out at him. I was sure if I even spoke of It a little it would be pretty clear what we talked about though. Before he could reply I ran out of my room and called "human minute" back to him as I walked out the door. Since I wasn't paying attention I tripped. I braced myself for the fall but like usual Edward managed to catch me in time. He chuckled at me and placed me back on my feet. I glared and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I did my usual nightly routine and skipped back to my bedroom. Edward was now sitting on my bed with a book in his hands. I yawned loudly.

"No talking tonight, Sleep my beautiful Bella." Edward whispered. I just yawned again. And nodded. I fell asleep like usual to him humming my lullaby.

**Edwards POV**

I lay beside my Bella as she slept. She looked so beautiful with the way the light from the moon fell across her face. She had a slight smile spread across her angelic face.

"I love you Edward." she muttered. Even while she was sleep those words made my dead heart soar. If it was still beating I'm sure it would have been so loud it would have woken her up. I stroked her hair gently and smiled.

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered in to her hair.

"Jacob." she whined sounding frustrated with him. I laughed quietly at her tone of voice. "100 year old virgin," she scoffed but was giggling uncontrollably. I was pretty offended by that, would she have preferred I slept with people before I met her. Suddenly I realized this must have been her conversation with Jacob, this had to have come from him. I felt a growl rising through my chest but I suppressed it not wanting to wake Bella or Charlie. I silently fumed while listening to see if Bella would reveal more. "necrophilia!" she scoffed angrily. I was furious. How dare Jacob talk about this to my fiancée. I began plotting the death of Jacob Black silently. Not long after her last outburst she said one last thing before drifting off to sleep. "Love you, Edward." she sighed and her face was once again relaxed like that of an angel. The moonlight making her hair shimmer and creating almost a glow on her face. Sadly that could not calm the extreme anger I had for Jacob Black. I kissed Bella's head and jumped out the window.

"I'm coming for you, Mutt" I whispered into the night.


	2. Sequel Information

**Sequel is now up. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to write _Edward's Revenge_. I had a lot of fun writing the revenge although it was hard of thinking of a good way to get back at Jacob. So Anyways, Please read _Edwards Revenge. _**


End file.
